Addicting
by c-plaus
Summary: Sumire finally convinces Lucia to stop smoking, but things get an interesting turn when Lucia's mind clears without her daily smoke. Shoujo-ai oneshot.


_**A/n: This is my first story on FF! I've been writing before, but once my sister opened up an account here, I thought about giving it a shot as well. Anyway, this popped into my head at school and when I got home, I began writing it. I hope Lucia isn't too out of character for falling in love with Sumire, because she's the cool, silent type and all.. anyways, enjoy!**__** I do not own Venus Versus Virus or the characters used.

* * *

**_

'Lucia-chan, you told me you were gonna quit smoking!'

I turned my head to the young girl standing just in the doorpost of the roof's entrance, her brows furrowed in a rather cute frown. I sighed heavily, took a last drag and threw the half-smoked cigarette away. You can be such an nuisance at times, Sumire. From the corner of my eye, I saw the youngster move towards me. I turned around to face her explanation that she gave me every single time she caught me smoking.

'You know it's bad for you, I've told you before! Your breath stinks after you've smoked, you're skin gets-'

'Yes, yes, I get it, it's a horrible thing. I'll stop.'

'..Promise?'

I sighed again. Sumire on the other hand seemed rather serious about this and raised her hand, her pinky finger outstretched. She's so childish. Yet, unintentionally, a smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I saw the auburn-haired girl standing in front of me, her eyes oh-so serious. Sighing again while I wondered why I was accepting her promise, my pinky finger wrapped around hers.

'Promise.'

* * *

'Sumire, I need a cigarette!'

'You're not getting any. You promised.'

How did I get myself into this? It's only been two days without a cigarette and it's not like me to be begging for one. With a groan, I propped myself up on my elbows, glaring angrily at Sumire. She sat upon her bed, leaned against a pillow, reading a book from which I could not read the title. She seemed to take no notice of me at all. Thus, I got out of my bed and crawled on top of Sumire's. She looked up from her book, a questioning look on her face. Inching a bit closer, I grabbed hold of her shoulders.

'Sumire, you're so cruel, just give me my cigarettes~'

A brief chuckle escaped Sumire's throat; a sound that got me, weird enough, to smile. The young girl continued.

'Just give up Lucia-chan, I'm not caving in that easily.'

'But I _need_-'

'I guess you'll just have to find something to replace the cigarettes.'

Replacing an addiction with another? On first thought, it sounded stupid; getting rid of one addiction but getting another one surely won't work. But what if the replacement wasn't addicting?

* * *

The next morning, my withdrawal symptoms had only gotten worse. When I woke up, I barely had the strenght to prop myself up and step out of bed. Damn you Sumire.  
I slipped into my slippers and stumbled to the living room, squeezing my eyes shut at the scalding light emitted by the tubular lighting. I heard some footsteps, followed by a friendly voice.

'Good morning, Lucia-chan!'

Opening my eyes again, I glanced at the cute, smiling face of Sumire. While mumbling her a good morning back, which it really wasn't, I flopped on the couch. Out of habit, my hand opened the drawer of the table before me, reaching for a pack of cigarettes. Which wasn't there. Of course not. Letting out a loud sigh, I sank into the couch. Then, Sumire's head popped up behind the door to the kitchen.

'Would you like some breakfast?'

'No thanks,' I said. Just thinking about food made me feel nauseous, so there was no way I could get anything down my throat, 'I'm not that hungry.'

'How about some tea then?'

'Sure,' I replied. It's so sweet how she worries about me.

Not much later, Sumire reappeared in the living room, holding a plate. The sweet scent of coconut and pineapple reached my nostrils as she poured me a cup of tea. Suprisingly, the flavour of the tea was stronger and tastier then before; when I still smoked. While I nipped my tea, I glanced at Sumire. It never occured to me how attractive she was, until a couple of days ago, and in multiple ways. She has a kind, caring personality, and, I have to say, a beautiful figure. To my own suprise, I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks, and I quickly casted away my eyes. What am I doing?  
The youngster sat down beside me, nipping at her own tea.

'So.. how's the rehab going?'

'Pretty damn bad. But it's okay though, I'll make it through.'

Of course, I tried to sound tough, but I felt miserable. My throat tickled constantly; I had to resist the urge to cough, my muscles were tensing up and my hands shook, not to mention the headaches. On top of that, I hadn't caught any sleep last night because of my disintoxication and my pondering mind; that had crossed the subject Takahana Sumire quite a few times.  
For a couple of minutes, we sat on the couch, neither one of us saying anything. Somehow, it felt awkward, somehow it made me nervous. I don't know excactly what was going on, but there was tension between us, as if we were complete strangers to eachother, and I was suddenly aware of Sumire's physical closeness. I turned my head to Sumire, who noticed and glanced at me.

'Is something wrong?'

I sighed. So she didn't feel it. I got up and walked off to the bedroom. Standing in the doorpost I looked over my shoulder to the redhead.

'It's nothing.'

I closed the door and flopped on the nearest bed; Sumire's. I buried my face in the pillow and gladly closed my eyes, the darkness felt cold and comfortable. Inhaling deeply to get rid of the dizziness that suddenly engulfed me, I smelled Sumire's scent; it's naturally sweet fragrance had never appealed to me this much.  
Now that I think about it, she has never interested me this much until now. The past couple of days have been a revelation to me; finding all these little things that she does or say warm my heart.  
Could I be falling in love with her?

* * *

Opening my eyes again, I wondered when excactly I'd fallen asleep. Propping myself up on my elbows, I became aware that Sumire sat beside me. My heart jumped up and I quickly sat up straight, withdrawing my hand that she held in hers. I watched her for a while, her sweet, sleeping face made me smile. Carefully, not to wake her, I tried to crawled to the end of the bed, but she'd already stirred awake. Not knowing what to do, I just gazed at her.

'I made some more tea for you,' she said, 'but you were asleep.'

A smile played on my lips as I watched how she poured me another cup of tea. Her small hands encircled the cup as she handed it to me. But I never took the cup from her. Instead, I crawled over to Sumire, as if she was my prey and I the hunter. The youngster was dumbfounded for a moment and flushed red, as I now straddled her. I myself was just as dumbfounded as her; in just a few days I'd fallen head over heels for her, and now I was sitting on her lap. My hands rested on her shoulders and my face hovered mere inches away from Sumire's, my eyes fixed on her verdant ones. She tried to speak, but I laid a finger on her lips.

'Hush.'

With that, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips on hers, only for a fleeting moment. When I had felt those soft lips on mine, I wanted more, but I restrained myself. I could not risk to lose her trust even more. I opened my eyes and saw Sumire. To my delight, and relief, she smiled. Then, her hands found mine and she entwined my fingers with hers.

'I thought you'd never dare to,' she said.

I smiled, a crimson blush creeping up my cheeks. But before I could say anything back, my lips were captured by Sumire. She leaned in, I lost my balance and she tumbled down upon me. My stomach lurched pleasantly as her fingers trailed down my neck and entangled in my hair. The kiss lasted only for a minute, then Sumire pulled back. Looking at her and gazing into her lively green eyes felt wonderful, and all I wanted to do was hold her, feel her arms envelop around my body, I wanted to kiss her, feel those warm lips again. I suddenly felt the love I had never felt before, the love I had always missed; the love I had always kept out. Involuntarily, tears formed in my eyes while I smiled again. Sumire's smile on the other hand, faded.

'What's wrong?'

She sounded afraid and worried. I quickly wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and sniffed.

'It's nothing. I'm just happy.'

* * *

'Seems like you've finally cut smoking, Lucia-chan.'

'Hmh. I just followed your advice, I replaced the cigarettes.'

'Really?'

'I sure did. The only problem is that you're addicting as well.'


End file.
